Lady Arachne
|name = |katakana = レディーアラクネ 右月香 |romaji = Redīarakune Migizuki Kaori |age = 16 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Maria Trap |brand = Country from Symphonata! |manager = Kei |birthday = January 1 |Zodiac = Capricorn |seiyuu = Akesaka Satomi (Jpn) Liliana Mumy (Eng) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#555b72) }} Lady Arachne (レディーアラクネ) or by her real name Migizuki Kaori (右月香) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is Miele's older sister who is now a reformed criminal. She is voiced by Akesaka Satomi (明坂聡美) in Japanese and Liliana Mumy in English. She is a member of Iris Dynasty. Biography Turning back from her old criminal ways, Lady Arachne...or Kaori but don't call her that...is now taking a new leap into the idol world to clear up her name. Formerly, she was feared and manipulative but she has changed into the charismatic, older-sister type idol of Symphonata Productions. Oh, she also really likes spiders. Character Description History and Background Unlike Miele, Arachne was influenced by her parents to become a criminal and has performed many dangerous crimes. Because of this, she was labeled as one of the most wanted criminals of the entire country. When her parents were captured and she went under counseling, she realized her mistakes and served her punishment. Since then, she decides to change. She then made up for many of her mistakes, even though others won't want to see her. Arachne, with Miele's help, became an idol to prove to society that she has changed and the idols of Symphonata Productions were the first people who supported her. Appearance Arachne has slanted, feminine red eyes and long, partially wavy pink hair. Her thick forelocks cover her ears with tufts of hair at the bottom, residing over the shoulder. Her bangs stick up and are worn with a ribbon headband. Personality Arachne before was very cruel and feared. When she changed, however, she became kind, friendly and understanding. She also starts to appreciate the little things around her. She is willing to prove to others that she is a new person and after the people warmed up to her, she became less awkward. She is also talks to people normally as if nothing happened. Hobbies and Skills Arachnen is physically gifted and can perform acrobatic movements and leap through high places. She is also flexible and can sense the presence of others easily. She likes studying about spiders and has a collection of them, formerly her minions, now dressing them up. Etymology '''Migizuki (右月)': Migi (右) means left while tsuki (月) means moon. Arachne (アラクネ): Named after the woman who challenged Athena, who was cursed to become a spider for doing so. This refers to her spider motif. Kaori (香): Kaori (香) means scent for the sense of smell, which fits the Migizuki family's theme of having the five senses for their first name. Relationships Miele Migizuki Miele is Arachne's younger sister and the first person she influenced to change. Arachne disliked her at first for breaking the criminal traditions of the family (even attempting to lure her to committing crime with her now she is released), but after she saw from her the benefits of becoming good, she changes. Hellen Bokerdole and Kenna Bokerdole Arachne grew close to the Vocaldoll twins and are often seen together. Arachne met them before and when she heard that they were in danger, she decides to visit them despite the trouble she ran into. Her will to reform herself is the reason why they were able to wake up after they fell into a deep sleep. Statistics Lives *Lady Arachne's Debut Live Coords *Burning Web Coord *Pumpkin Spider Cyalume Coord *Super Cyalume Iris Dynasty Coord Making Dramas *Web of My Song Quotes *''Prepared to be captured at the web of my song~'' **Call and response Trivia *Arachne shares her voice actress with Sayuri and Maria Hasekura. *Arachne prefers to be called as Migizuki Arachne instead of Kaori. The reason is because she got used to it and would not turn if being called as Kaori, unless you add her surname. *Arachne was born on New Years Day. *Arachne shares the same birthday as Asugi from Fire Emblem Fates and Kurosawa Dia from Love Live! Sunshine!!. Gallery Offcial Art= Arachne Casual.png Arachne Box.png Arachne Cyalume Coord.png |-| Drawn screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Divine Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Human Category:Members of Iris Dynasty Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Cool Idol